


Safekeeping

by shutterbug_12 (shutterbug)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry, Sonnet, Washington D.C., Wordcount: 100-1.000, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is rewarded for a valiant effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> Approximate timeline: _And It's Surely To Their Credit_ (2.05) - _The Lame Duck Congress_ (2.06). For [](http://wrestlingdog.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrestlingdog**](http://wrestlingdog.livejournal.com/), who asked for "S is for Sonnets" in the [alphabet meme](http://shutterbug-12.livejournal.com/298431.html).

"The speech isn't done?"

Hunched over his desk, Sam raised his head to find Josh in the open doorway. "It is. I'm writing a sonnet."

"Why?"

His pen scratched his pad as he scribbled. "I can write sonnets."

"Okay."

"I can't write sonnets."

Sam bolted from his desk, past Josh, and two minutes later, the paper fluttered onto Ainsley's desk. "I can't write sonnets."

"I'm sure it was a valiant effort, Sam." She smirked, amused.

When he turned back at the foot of the stairs, he saw her fold the paper in half and stow it in her top drawer.


End file.
